the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 March 2019
23:48-00 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:48-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:48-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:49-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-10 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:54-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:00-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:02-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:03-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:03-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:03-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:04-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:05-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:05-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:08-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:08-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:08-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:09-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:09-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:09-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:10-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:10-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:10-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:11-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:12-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:13-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:13-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:14-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-55 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:15-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:17-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:18-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:19-57 Yo TDL y u keep daying 00:20-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:22-22 Kung fu grip, cmf? :) 00:23-24 Huh? 00:24-29 TheKorraFanatic can explain in PM 00:24-38 Brb 00:24-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:25-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:26-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:28-06 Rise Britannia 00:28-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:28-16 Welcome. 00:28-42 Rule Britannia 00:28-52 Britannia rule the waves 00:30-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:31-08 Let us have a discussion. 00:31-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:32-03 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:32-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:32-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-20 WHO keeps doing that. 00:32-26 I will find them and destroy them. 00:32-36 WHO 00:33-11 Lol. 00:33-15 You should use it. 00:35-19 It was me that sent that announcement that time, but that time only. 00:35-54 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:35-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:37-08 That . . . honestly surprises me. 00:37-27 Why? 00:37-55 That . . . honestly surprised me. 00:38-20 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:39-00 Turn frickin frogs gay 00:39-23 Alex Jones hates the frickin gay frogs 00:39-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-18 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:40-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:40-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-56 /sendannouncement It was me that sent that announcement that time, but that time only. 00:41-01 Oh, well. 00:41-06 We should move to Twitter, bruhs. 00:41-06 It is needed... 00:41-10 ^ 00:41-10 Nope. 00:41-17 Or just stick with Discord. 00:41-20 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-37 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-41 Woukd expose IRL info all over TDL probs. 00:41-54 You are an odd fellow but you steam a good ham 00:42-12 I got sunshine in a bag 00:42-19 Let's move to Q____ 00:42-47 Let's move to whatever shitty site TG uses daily to talk with her friandes. 00:43-26 Hangouts, Discord, Instagram, and my normal messaging app 00:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-40 OW i almost broke my hand there 00:43-42 Link me hangouts 00:43-50 OW i almost broke my hand there 00:43-54 Such a wimp. 00:43-57 ; -; 00:44-01 Rikc is not here, sadly. 00:44-10 ?? 00:44-12 Octopus Wizard i almost broke my hand there 00:44-17 Oh. 00:44-44 It is called a pun, TKF. 00:44-44 Coulda said what, tkf.... 00:44-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-55 *wat dude 00:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-25 I should find something on ESB to nuke so that I can look productive. 00:45-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:45-42 TKF, Big Baddieing as always. 9cool) 00:45-45 (cool) 00:46-45 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:46-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:46-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:46-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-52 Gay 00:53-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-50 /me sobs 01:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-59 Miss TDL? 01:06-13 Huh 01:06-16 Look, 01:06-41 A 13 yr old girl on RP chat is hugging me 01:06-51 Semes it was TG. 01:06-54 *Seems 01:07-14 Lmfao 01:08-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:08-56 Wtf 01:09-02 I am not 13 01:09-31 No! 01:09-31 Hi Mess! 01:09-35 The announcement was from you! 01:09-40 You are 1*! 01:09-41 Seems TKF is a _________. 01:10-14 OK woah CMF 01:10-16 He is 18, TG is only 13. :) 01:10-21 o/ 01:10-30 Hi Syde. 01:10-37 Or are you heading out? 01:10-56 TG is 1*, not 13. 01:11-23 15? 01:12-37 Incorrect. 01:12-38 Come, TG. 01:12-43 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:13-50 to what 01:14-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:14-10 omg now akumi-s0ck embarrassed me on RPC 01:14-15 omg i said it on discord 01:15-23 omg 01:15-36 I've got so many tabs open. 01:16-09 Akumi of seventeen land omg now u can stop calling korra a _______ chase mcFLY 01:16-11 wow omg 01:16-21 wow omg she finally came out 01:16-28 wow 01:16-42 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:16-47 Wow 01:16-50 Wow 01:16-57 Wow 01:17-01 I was the only one to know this for ages, omg. 01:17-11 Good, good. 01:17-29 Korra 01:17-30 Korra 01:17-35 Korra 01:17-38 Southside 01:17-41 Korra 01:17-50 Um 01:17-53 Please stop repeating yourself. 01:17-58 Phew. 01:18-11 I wouldn't repeat myself if he answered, yeah? 01:18-19 Simply say 01:18-25 Yes but you could just wait for him to answer. 01:18-27 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 01:18-43 Hm 01:19-30 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:19-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-55 Will tkf adopt me into the TDL efam 01:20-14 I was away. 01:20-19 Wtf McFly 01:20-34 Why is McFly azking personal info 01:20-43 Silly bruh 01:20-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-53 Nah. 01:20-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-44 PH, come to discord and I will add you to my efam 01:21-48 which is better than moh's 01:22-05 Damn. 01:22-12 "better than moh's" 01:22-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:22-19 ahem ahem rejected ahem ahem 01:22-23 Imma clear it out, 01:22-25 Yes they have rooms and eve.rything 01:22-25 Ya hear me. 01:22-37 ahm ahm 01:22-48 Korra 01:22-50 Hi 01:23-04 Hi. 01:23-14 Wall-E is my robot people 01:23-14 Sure TG 01:23-22 No family for him 01:23-23 I feel as if CMF should be Wanted and being searched for by Alchem. 01:23-25 but me and vini 01:23-30 ^ 01:23-32 He is not gonna just slip past in some epic plan and they don't realize it. 01:23-37 Same, SF. 01:24-14 Let it be known I am currently running a spam lookup tool that checks every wiki in existence. 01:24-22 Good thing this shit runs on an external server, would kill my internet. 01:24-32 Hehehe 01:24-44 Lmao everytime Korra uses a cuss word i crack up irl 01:24-44 till I really wnat him to reunite with the others first. 01:24-47 no idea why 01:24-49 *Still 01:24-49 Why? 01:24-54 Idk 01:24-55 Hmph. 01:25-04 The "Why?" was sent before you said "no idea why", damned lag... 01:25-16 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:25-34 I feel as if he should be captured before he meets up with them. 01:25-38 As in the Facility, 01:25-43 no doubt they have a G.P.S on him. 01:25-49 Add me to the RP..... 01:25-51 YIS 01:25-56 They know exactly where he is. 01:25-57 Nah. 01:26-01 Instead of "Home run! I escaped and got to my friends!!!!" 01:26-04 Makes no sense. 01:26-14 Frick this crap. 01:26-17 The Oberkommandant will eliminate CMF, maybe he will be gone for a few episodes. 01:26-25 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:27-12 Anyone want to a task for good ol' TKF? 01:27-14 Hello viewers! 01:27-21 Welcome, viewers. 01:27-31 LMR viewers over at @the_demons_light 01:27-33 This is The Demon's Light wiki 01:27-48 Viewers ain't here. 01:27-50 Lmfao. 01:27-58 (ignore the on screen keyboard a few of my other keys arent working) 01:28-15 Just crop out the on screen keyboard :) 01:28-35 This reminds me when me and my friends would make club penguin videos lmao 01:28-43 In a moment I will give a short tutorial of the wiki 01:28-50 OH SHIT 01:29-00 The efam on rp chat is increasing 01:29-11 Hart shh 01:29-12 what's a rp chat 01:29-23 not here :^) 01:29-23 This is literally gonna go on youtube so 01:29-30 and cut 01:30-02 JFL at putting this (soy)-infested place to 2-3 viewers on YT 01:30-08 Will a voice reveal be provided 01:30-11 Nobody wants to see a video of text. 01:30-14 That is 2007 nonsense. 01:30-25 In my upcomin yt vids i will do a voice reveal 01:30-49 My majestic voice will be revealed....... 01:31-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-15 o/ 01:31-19 WAIT 01:31-23 Is this live 01:31-28 Hello people 01:31-37 I am Bob 01:31-48 o/ 01:32-18 Link us the vid, moh 01:32-36 Dammit! Bring me CMF 01:32-51 aw man i shoulda done owo 01:33-32 Bringen meer seur FEGELEIN 01:33-50 40% 01:33-54 Been running this for two hours. 01:34-10 Good 01:35-07 Running what? 01:35-31 Powa o cerse 01:35-48 A spam look-up tool. 01:35-48 It checks the contributions of certain IPs/users across Fandom. 01:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-55 Legal adoption papers from court, so there 01:42-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-37 RP chat is anarchy... 01:44-49 Untamed lands... 01:44-55 Barbaric peoples... 01:45-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:45-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:52-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-10 Hmph. 01:54-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-08 Is the isTyping script working for everyone else? 02:00-36 Type. 02:00-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:00-54 Someone must type. 02:00-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:01-05 Yep, it is. 02:01-07 Oh now I see it 02:01-08 its working 02:01-21 In PMs too? 02:01-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:03-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:03-25 i'll pm you so you can see 02:05-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:06-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:07-30 I was left for dead in WW: 02:07-30 http://prntscr.com/mrmbv3 02:07-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:08-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:09-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:09-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:10-24 What are you even doing, exactly? 02:10-35 wdym? 02:11-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:11-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:12-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:13-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:13-03 What Korra's trying to do. 02:16-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:17-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:17-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:19-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:19-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:19-53 Running a spam lookup tool. 02:24-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:28-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:31-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:32-14 C.S is so fricking smart 02:32-58 In what way? 02:34-34 TKF can explain in PM 02:35-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-27 \o 02:37-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:37-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:37-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:38-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:39-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:40-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:44-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:44-49 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:45-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:45-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:48-07 https://tenor.com/view/lionking-rafiki-time-it-is-time-disney-gif-5106662 02:48-23 Goodbye and fuck you, Riordan Wiki. 02:48-47 You're free. (blobcatangery) 02:48-55 From Riordan Wiki. 02:48-58 I was in the server for a few months and left the shit, lol. 02:49-11 Now if only I can make myself leave Council. 02:49-19 Really? I don't remember. 02:49-22 What made you leave? 02:49-51 Just the general behavior of the other mods, I found them annoying. 02:50-10 Like? 02:52-50 Professor Hartington: C.S is so fricking smart 3:32 02:52-50 C.Syde65: In what way? 3:32 02:52-50 Professor Hartington: TKF can explain in PM 3:34 02:53-09 What. 02:53-21 Scroll up a bit. (If you can) 02:53-34 I don't see it. 02:54-07 Weird. You should be able to. 02:54-48 I refreshed recently! 02:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-04 http://prntscr.com/mrmozu 03:04-25 The question is, what? 03:04-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:04-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:05-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-15 \o 03:05-18 That's what :P 03:05-21 \o 03:05-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-42 That wasn't an explanation. 03:05-43 \o 03:05-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:06-02 Just go find the http links. 03:09-32 63%....... 03:09-38 This ain't gonna finish. 03:11-39 I can't until I have the latest database dump. 03:12-05 Just go edit on The Sims Wiki. 03:19-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-00 Im coming in three days to destroy Professor Hartington 03:21-02 hahaha 03:22-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:22-55 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:27-08 esb MUST allow swears 03:29-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:30-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:36-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:36-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:36-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:37-54 Let it be known I can do a 360 with my personality 03:38-14 Sure. 03:38-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:45-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:01-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-13 Lets all leave Fandumb 04:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-46 Hell yeh. 04:03-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:03-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:05-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:07-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-41 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:28-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:37-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:37-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:40-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:40-30 o/ 04:40-54 Welcome. 04:41-05 Tell me, Qst, are you leaving Fandumb too? 04:41-07 :) 04:42-46 Wtf? 04:43-11 Wtf? 04:43-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:43-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:43-34 Sure. 04:43-38 I'm leaving Fandumb tomorrow 04:43-43 Me too 04:44-00 Same. 04:44-17 Maybe I'll ask Staff to disable my account while I'm at it :) 04:45-00 4 DAYS. 04:45-04 Until the second year of TKF. 04:45-32 Oh, finally. 04:45-41 In eight days, I will have known Qst for exactly two years. 04:45-43 My birthday is on the 5th..... 04:45-44 community.fandom.com is redirecting. 04:45-50 Good, good. 04:47-15 Hmph 04:48-34 I've known him longer than that. Since 2016. 04:48-54 Also if you're leaving, you might as well make it publicly known! :P 04:50-47 Are you sure? 04:51-04 Sure about what? 04:51-22 His profile says April 2017, and I'm fairly certain Community Central was the first wiki he contributed to. 04:51-33 Unless I'm wrong? 04:51-46 According to popups, his account existed since 2015. 04:52-01 And I remember meeting him in CCC in 2016. 04:52-22 CC aint everyone's first wiki 04:52-24 lmfao 04:52-30 Qst joined Fandom in 2015, CCC in 2016, TDLC early March 2017, and made his first edit here in April 2017. 04:52-43 I know, but that's where I first met him, and he seemed knew to Wikia. 04:53-15 He knew Wikia alright 04:53-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:53-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:53-58 Wait, we're talking about Q? 04:54-02 My bad, lol. 04:54-32 :) 04:54-42 Who did ya think. 04:54-45 You. 04:55-04 Fascinating. 04:55-04 I joined Fandom March 4th, 2017. I was truly an idiot back then. :) 04:55-13 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:55-18 Mozart was weird af 04:55-22 Welcome and bye. 04:55-28 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:55-31 Welcome, dude who never talks 04:55-41 It is time we all move - 04:55-42 Fucken. 04:55-45 WHY does he do that. 04:55-51 He nevah talks.... 04:56-15 It is time we all move to Twitter. 04:56-31 I'm in 04:56-35 But what about Discord? 04:56-52 The Sims Wiki was my first wiki. Crash Bandicoot Wiki was my second wiki. Encyclopedia SpongeBobia was my third wiki. And Harry Potter Wiki was my fourth. 04:57-11 Riordan was my first. (unamused) 04:57-25 Brickpedia was mah first...... 04:57-32 Back when it was Camp Half-Blood Wiki 04:59-47 I want to live in 2010 04:59-50 Wow. 04:59-59 I finally got a DM from Sayuri. 05:00-12 Took long enough. 05:00-26 Good lord 05:01-11 What did she say? 05:01-42 http://prntscr.com/mrnlqa 05:02-20 http://prntscr.com/mrnlvl 05:02-22 Mmmhmmm. 05:02-51 (unamused) 05:02-53 About Council? 05:02-57 Are you going to load, or . . 05:03-03 Before Council, actuallu. 05:03-06 *actually 05:03-21 I mean is it referring to coming back to Council? 05:03-22 Or the wiki? 05:03-26 I'm confused 05:03-37 I haven't left Council. 05:03-49 I left the Riordan Wiki (Discussions) and server. 05:04-00 Wow, really, Sayuri? 05:04-13 http://prntscr.com/mrnme2 05:04-44 Oh 05:05-22 hi, i'm sayu and this is my minimalist profile. 05:05-27 They're assholes (well, Winter was, anyway), but I'm not a wuss that can't deal with brats acting NSFW, when THAT is against thre rules. 05:05-31 *the 05:05-42 + you could ban themselves if you wanted to. 05:05-54 Like, personally ban them? 05:05-55 *them yourself 05:06-07 I had a dumb moment. 05:06-25 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:06-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:06-31 Dude, they were never the issue. 05:06-46 What happened today with them was just a coincidence 05:06-47 23ll I'm heading out 05:06-48 \o 05:06-51 *Well 05:06-53 I am aware, YIS. 05:06-56 I've been preparing to leave for almost a week now. 05:07-30 \o 05:07-30 My point was that she said "I banned them if they were your issue.", like she had to handle that. 05:07-30 If they were truly an issue, you could handled it yourself, so her comment makes no sense. 05:07-30 Bye, Q. 05:07-54 Oh, right. 05:08-11 *could have 05:08-15 Wtf is with all my typos. 05:08-22 Getting tired? :P 05:08-26 Maybe. 05:08-41 I mean, it would make sense if I wasn't sure she would've been ok with it or not. 05:09-07 You're planning on leaving Council? 05:09-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:09-43 But shit like this? http://prntscr.com/mrnnrb 05:09-52 I'm not subjecting myself to anymore. 05:10-26 After what happened in Slack today, yeah, I'm really considering it. 05:10-52 ^ 05:11-11 I'm steadily losing faith in both Council and Fandom as a whole. 05:11-29 As if having it explained to me that that is also the same reason why they wouldn't promote me on Community Central, because that's somehow relevant. 05:11-56 Also, do note that that^ screenshot was not recent, but it has continued to be an issue. 05:12-25 I mean, lmao. 05:12-25 Their reason for not wanting myself on Crew was that "I was not fun enough and didn't know how to have a good time." 05:12-27 *because that's somehow relevant, wasn't enough for me. 05:12-32 LOL! 05:12-40 Are you serious? 05:12-50 Mhm. 05:13-21 Again, and that's relevant how? 05:14-36 I simply don't want to be part of cccrew, as I feel that I have enough priorities already. 05:15-04 What do you even do, CS65. 05:15-08 Other than tend to your test wiki. 05:23-35 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:23-36 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:23-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:23-54 Wtf! 05:24-32 It's not a test wiki for the last time. 05:24-55 The lookup tool crashed after running for hours...... 05:28-06 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:28-08 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:32-21 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:32-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:36-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:36-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:37-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:39-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:39-52 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 05:40-24 i see that 05:40-27 korra is throwing shade 05:41-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:41-40 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 05:42-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:43-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:43-57 C.S makes money from his wiki... 05:44-42 lol. 05:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:45-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:45-55 No, but like literally, 05:46-13 Other than CSW, which is a one man sandbox, what does CS even do on Fandom now...... 05:47-21 He reacts seriously to memes on TDL 05:47-47 It's not really a sandbox. Unless you count the sandbox in the project namespace. 05:49-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:49-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:50-58 That is not the point, CS. 05:51-20 The point is that you claim to be so busy on Fandom when you are editing just your wiki, not even The Sims Wiki, this one, CC, etc. 05:51-53 I tend to other things as well. 05:52-28 The Damn Daniel! Meme is best because Daniel is my name....... 05:53-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:53-14 Single wikis can make users busy you know. I used to be really busy on The Sims Wiki. 05:53-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:54-12 Link me hot girls immediately 05:54-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:54-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:56-22 Right now I'm removing a background from an image of a car. But it takes a long time to do because you need to make sure you don't remove anything that's part of the car. 05:58-03 And wtf are you doing that? :) 05:58-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:58-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:02-01 For consistency with the other pictures that I have removed the backgrounds from. 06:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:03-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:05-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:06-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:06-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:06-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:15-19 ~ ThePoisonousMonkshood52 has joined the chat ~ 06:17-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:22-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:22-28 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:23-51 Good night. 06:24-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:24-37 Good night 06:24-51 o/ 06:25-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:25-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:26-08 ~ ThePoisonousMonkshood52 has joined the chat ~ 06:26-38 ~ ThePoisonousMonkshood52 has left the chat ~ 06:27-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:27-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:28-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:28-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:28-38 They call me the meme machine 06:28-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:29-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:29-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:29-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:29-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:30-18 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 07:12-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:12-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:05-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:05-14 Bring me Ferry 08:13-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:13-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:14-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:14-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:25-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:25-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:26-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:26-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:26-26 Huh 08:26-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:26-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:27-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 10:27-06 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 10:27-11 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 11:05-20 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 11:05-25 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 11:43-41 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 11:43-46 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 11:54-35 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:08-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:10-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 12:24-46 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:25-52 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 12:25-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:27-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 13:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:47-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:53-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:57-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:57-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:27-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:27-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:28-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:28-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:29-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:29-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:29-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:30-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:31-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:01-56 I mean you're calm ALL THE TIME but that's a little on the extreme side 15:02-40 Spongey, it was you who added her to the group DM with them, so- 15:02-40 Sure, Hidashi. 15:02-57 yeh because i wanted him to get away OMG 15:03-38 >Wants someone to go away. 15:03-38 >Adds them to a group DM. 15:03-40 Makes sense. 15:03-44 yah hahaha 15:03-49 =_= 15:04-11 soory tkf but its fun to see what they come up with 15:04-30 So you're giving them the attention they want. 15:04-47 (facepalm) 15:05-06 oh wow so this is the only other chat that has the facepalm emote 15:05-13 Lol. 15:05-24 Yes, TKF 15:06-21 Btw, I got hired not to long ago to work at my city's baseball stadium as a host for $8 an hour. 15:07-01 nice 15:07-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:08-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:08-14 Orientations next monday then I will see when my training starts. 15:08-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-47 good to have a job 15:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:10-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-02 ey Korra, ik it doesn't match the usual color scheme but I want a blue name 15:12-21 Sure. 15:12-27 thx 15:13-02 just tell me when you set it bc for some reason it's weird and I have to leave and rejoin bc refreshing never works 15:13-43 Rip, but alright. 15:13-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:14-01 yeah XD 15:14-09 Darys here 15:14-14 ey dary o/ 15:14-34 Heya 15:17-18 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:17-21 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:18-05 Hidashi, can you go to -> Gadgets and enable the CUstomColors one? 15:18-12 yeah sure 15:18-58 aight saved 15:19-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:19-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:19-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:19-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:20-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:20-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:22-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-49 Reload now. 15:22-55 aight 15:22-57 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 15:23-02 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:23-07 woo 15:23-20 ty Korra 15:23-22 wait 15:23-37 ok now all of a sudden you guy's names have different colors 15:23-41 except misty 15:23-44 still black 15:23-48 YIS 15:23-51 Korra your red is lighter 15:24-05 Fanatic bot is like Maroon covering Red 15:24-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:24-15 and Dary has italic blue 15:24-18 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:24-36 Yes. 15:24-38 wth happened 15:24-46 hm 15:25-02 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:25-03 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:25-42 before I got my color Dary was black, Korra was a crimson, and fanatic bot was like lighter shades of red from left to right 15:26-21 You enabled the "CustomColors" gadget. 15:26-27 oh dang 15:26-36 so now I can see other's custom colors then? 15:26-40 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 15:26-43 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:26-44 Ye, 15:26-49 that makes sense then 15:29-11 yote 15:29-17 yote? 15:29-28 past tense of yeet 15:29-31 oh oof 15:30-19 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 15:30-29 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 15:30-37 Its Finn 15:30-54 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 15:31-03 it's finn again XD 15:31-24 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 15:33-23 correction: it b was /c finn 15:33-35 He always leaves/joins without saying anything. 15:33-44 oof 15:33-48 like mess 15:33-53 door spam 15:36-28 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has left the chat ~ 15:36-35 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined the chat ~ 15:37-56 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has left the chat ~ 15:38-01 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined the chat ~ 15:38-08 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 15:38-10 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 15:38-47 Bye o/ 15:38-59 ~ MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has left the chat ~ 15:39-24 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 15:39-33 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:48-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:48-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-22 Let us discuss Eyes Closed by Rose. 15:48-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:49-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-42 What? 15:50-57 What is that 15:51-00 Let us discuss the song...... 15:51-04 Is that a sexual book? 15:51-27 Wtf! 15:51-36 It's a song by my favorite artist... 15:52-06 Oh 15:55-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:55-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:57-26 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:58-06 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:59-20 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 15:59-31 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 16:01-23 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 16:01-31 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 16:02-01 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 16:23-32 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:23-58 Lisa is better korra 16:24-12 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:24-47 Holy fuck, he spoke. 16:27-21 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:27-37 Who? 16:27-40 Me? 16:27-45 YIS. 16:28-25 Oki 16:28-30 Hoi korra 16:28-36 Hoi dary 16:28-36 Hi. 16:28-39 :O 16:28-44 he spoke 16:29-03 I can speak 16:29-10 Atleast till im alive 16:29-27 Hmph! 16:29-43 Korra 16:30-06 Black pink will have a comeback this month 16:30-17 Good, good. 16:30-46 N txt will debut on 4 16:30-53 Ew. 16:31-18 korea 16:31-21 N bts r doing stadium tours 16:31-23 xD 16:31-39 Which one north or south ? 16:31-55 Or the korea fanatic 16:32-40 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:32-42 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:33-39 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:33-41 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:35-01 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:35-03 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:35-12 Halo? 16:35-56 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 16:36-08 Welcome. 16:36-21 \o 16:36-33 hi 16:36-39 Hoi 16:37-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:38-57 Rip korea 16:39-07 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:39-09 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:39-28 Now korra will be treated amazingly 16:41-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:42-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:43-14 korea 16:43-35 Korea. 16:49-15 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 16:49-43 He spoke for the last time 16:49-47 See ya. 16:49-53 Farewell. 16:50-48 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 16:58-00 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 16:58-04 Hello Friends. 16:58-13 Welcome MechQueste. 17:01-25 Welcome. 17:02-22 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 17:05-17 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 17:05-53 So ugh. 17:06-06 Mind if I dish out on some randmom thoughts on random users? 17:06-13 Yes, please. 17:06-25 I've been ranting myself for the last day. 17:06-29 Also, Mech, please, don 17:06-37 don? 17:06-37 't try to join Council 17:06-43 It's not worth it. 17:06-44 What happened? 17:06-54 I wish I could tell you, but I can't. 17:12-11 Honestly, I think TimQ should consider not coming into office hours. 17:12-19 yesterday was literally the dumbest thing possible. 17:12-30 How so? 17:12-38 He was just talking shit. 17:12-46 and felt like a placeholder 17:13-11 He was talking shit in regards to chat. 17:13-27 yeah. 17:13-34 "People can go to other chats" 17:13-48 That was never the true point of Community Central Chat, asshole. 17:13-56 As much as staff doesn't wnat to be see banning/kicking people, I felt like he should have kicked a few people 17:14-05 *to be seen 17:14-06 Yeah, same. 17:14-23 That one girl just spammed "korra" for ages and nobody did shit. 17:14-25 Tabuu never even answered my question as to what their purpose was to come to that chat. 17:15-10 A lot of people came to chat just to chat nd have fun. 17:15-52 There were also various trolls in chat that the moderators didn't do shit about until I PMed one. 17:16-03 So iwtf do they even do? 17:16-27 "i don't care and you should stick through that like you are supposed to" 17:16-41 "#yolo" 17:17-27 Like, 17:17-44 They are mods, but they should enforce it. 17:17-46 a little better. 17:18-02 A lot better. 17:18-05 ^ 17:18-11 ilot/i 17:19-36 You know how West and Jeffy liked to come in and get banned? I feel like the act of "getting banned" is feeding him. 17:19-46 Let's not mention such users though. 17:19-52 sure. 17:19-55 The bot logs the conversations after all. 17:20-38 Annabeth. 17:20-45 sometihng had struck me as a little odd. 17:20-52 not really actionable nor concering but just odd 17:21-19 Well, yeah. 17:21-26 I've always said that. 17:21-42 The banning is the ultimate feeder, but else are they supposed to do? 17:21-43 One of the VSTF members, Lady Lotris, ist he bureaucrat of the wiki for Avatar: The Last Airbender. 17:21-52 It's just inevitable. 17:22-02 According to her profile, she's 30 years old. 17:22-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-05 I don't know. 17:22-13 Ok? 17:22-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-19 nvm. 17:22-36 did staff every say what is going on 17:22-39 due to the strategy changes 17:22-48 and the layoffs of people 17:22-51 they cut so many people 17:24-28 Who knows. 17:24-36 But what were you saying about Lady Lostris? 17:25-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:26-59 I kind of found it a little odd a 30yo person was maitaining a tv show wiki aimed for teens and younger. 17:28-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:28-40 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 17:28-44 It is her choice. 17:29-00 how you doing mech 17:29-04 Hello 17:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:29-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:29-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:29-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-41 I won't apply for Council anymore, tbh. 17:30-57 Council is a meme group. 17:31-11 I suspect there is a reason. 17:31-19 but didn't want ot say it 17:31-26 I'll pm anyone who wants to hear 17:31-41 Go ahead. 17:31-52 PM me too. 17:32-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-46 And then you leave . . . 17:33-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:33-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-12 Sure I did. 17:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:38-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:39-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:53-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:53-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-44 . 18:05-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:08-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:08-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:08-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:22-22 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 18:30-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:31-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:35-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:39-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 18:40-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:40-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:55-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:58-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:58-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:59-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:01-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:01-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:04-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:04-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:04-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:10-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:13-46 Welcome, Professor Hartinton. 19:14-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:15-30 Today shall be a good day 19:17-07 It's not. 19:19-36 I have failed in my prediction it seems 19:21-59 Seems the furries of rp chat are attackin me...... 19:24-22 Let's see . . . 19:25-10 Wolfy seems agressive. 19:28-48 Wolfy is a strange dude. 19:29-00 PMed me about a sock yesterday, then started hitting on me due to my icon. 19:29-02 Hmph! 19:29-07 Lol. 19:29-10 Hmph! 19:30-58 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:35-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:35-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:36-02 Gay 22:01-59 Why would Chris have any Scottish/Irish surnames? :) 22:02-01 O'Reilly still suggests the irishness, but with an O prefix. 22:02-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:02-16 Ireland exist in tdl? :) 22:02-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:02-44 But what "Irishness"? 22:02-52 The Irishness of my name. 22:02-54 Ya can't suggest something thar don't exist....... 22:03-02 That I kinda want Chris to have in his last name. 22:03-03 That* 22:03-04 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:03-07 Wtf tablet 22:03-16 We're trying to make sure the character isn't your self-insert though. 22:03-21 ^ 22:03-22 Devlin would fall pray to the same logic 22:03-24 Okay, new last name. 22:03-26 So you need to look behind naming it after yourself however you can. 22:03-30 That does not strat with M. 22:03-39 It's my username, sadly. 22:03-45 Would be like me making a character called Steve Wellington 22:03-54 Not really. 22:04-00 Hm, Wellington. 22:04-01 Ington 22:04-11 Chris Wellington, has a nice ring to it. 22:04-15 HartINGTON 22:04-16 Not Irish or Scottish. 22:04-46 What do you think, TKF? 22:04-49 No more CMF? 22:04-54 CW instead. 22:05-02 Chungus Wellington it be...... 22:05-07 Chris 22:05-08 Chris* 22:05-14 Seriously wtf tablet 22:05-20 (hmph) 22:05-29 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 22:05-56 What. 22:06-09 Chirs Wellington 22:06-20 That shall be his name. 22:06-22 I will make a character called Steve McFarlane...... 22:07-04 Now "Devlin" surely must go. 22:07-10 Sounds too much like "Deception" 22:07-21 *Chris, not Chirs 22:07-48 Already discussed, CMF. 22:07-53 But you must focus on yours. :) 22:07-55 Replace Devlin with Macroeconomics 22:08-06 Wellington, TKF. 22:09-37 Steve Phillips 22:09-54 Chris Wellington. 22:10-15 Melissa Phillips 22:10-19 Chris McGayLova. 22:10-26 ^ 22:10-26 No. 22:10-30 Immediately, cmf 22:10-38 Chris Wellington soudns good. 22:10-51 Okay, Korra? 22:11-06 It's your character. 22:11-14 I like Wellington. 22:11-26 Then use it. 22:11-40 Alright, could you JWB it? 22:11-51 And edit all my RP replies? 22:12-13 Maybe later. I'm tired right now. 22:12-32 Okay. 22:16-32 Gonna love it if one day Fandom lets you rname a page an dedit it in the same edit. 22:16-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 22:19-33 Hm? 22:22-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:24-17 Can someone explain to me why exactly the amount of screen that Forums versus Discussions takes up matters? 22:27-44 No idea. 22:29-49 Currently trying to make peace with a user who used to be my friend and later turned troll. 22:34-08 Sure you are. 22:34-48 Are you talking about . . . 22:34-57 isighs/i what was his name? 22:35-10 Yuma10000. 22:35-29 Yep, that's who. 22:35-53 Wasn't he globalled though? 22:36-17 He has made alts and deactivated his globalled account. 22:36-36 So you should report the sock, not socialize with it. 22:36-54 He has been nice lately but okay. 22:36-59 Seems C.Syde65 is up. 22:37-17 And ye, CMF. We all know being nice to a good reason to get around a gblock. 22:38-34 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:38-43 I see no Syde. 22:38-55 He's comin'. 22:39-07 He's already on Slack. 22:39-21 ^ 22:39-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:39-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:40-11 C.S ain't comin 22:40-18 that is prop 22:40-29 Lmfao 22:40-49 Should I send the report to global him again on the wiki where I'm admin? 22:42-02 sure 22:45-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-33 o/ 22:45-39 Her he is. 22:46-25 C.S is female it seems 22:46-25 *Here' 22:46-36 It doesn't really matter what wiki report is sent from, as long as it has links to both accounts and evidence. @Chase 22:47-06 7% charged brubbys 22:48-38 turn battery saver on 22:50-06 how 22:50-34 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:51-04 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:55-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:56-44 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:58-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:58-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:03-17 Would have been funny if you greeted me and I didn't end up joining. 23:04-12 Lol. 23:04-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:04-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:05-26 Reply to the DM, CS65. 23:05-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:05-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:06-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:06-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:06-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:07-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:08-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:08-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:08-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:09-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:09-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:09-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:15-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:15-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:15-18 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:15-20 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 23:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:19-19 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:19-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:19-32 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:20-29 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 23:20-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:20-38 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 23:21-43 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:24-32 Huh 23:24-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:24-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:25-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:25-45 Loco. 23:28-58 huH 23:29-03 .ocoL 23:33-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:33-18 ...edys 23:33-19 o/ 23:33-24 you loco boi 23:33-27 ih !Q 23:33-28 :) 23:33-33 o/ 23:33-38 /o 23:35-56 March already here, brubs. 23:36-02 It'll be 2020 before we know it. 23:36-09 It's the 2nd of March already for me. 23:36-21 And TDL will be long goen by then, TKF. ;) 23:37-36 Let's play a game of find the vandal. 23:37-44 March 5 be mein birthday....... 23:37-49 No need to find Syde, TKF 23:37-56 Wait, what? 23:38-02 hehehe 23:38-03 What are you saying? Are you calling me a vandal? 23:38-08 It sucks that pings still won't make sound. 23:38-16 Uhh, TG. 23:38-21 I forgot, did I reply on Discord? 23:38-21 C.S is offended 23:38-28 No you didn't : p 23:38-29 You would have had my attention a lot sooner. 23:38-42 I saw you typing as soon as I said that, lmao 23:38-56 Just use Pings and use the desktop notif, instead of sticking to archaic codes just to stick to it. 23:40-02 Seems I have 6 Discussions notifs. 23:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:40-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:41-02 read them or i will cry 23:41-21 Then cry, you bitch. 23:41-24 (pissed) 23:41-32 (sob) 23:41-38 stop the verbal abuse 23:41-52 Make me. (sbob) 23:42-11 (sbob) 23:42-17 (sob) 23:42-31 Korra can't say sob. (sob0 23:42-34 (sob) 23:42-47 So esb's user of the month is some rando i dont even know 23:42-52 Ikr. 23:43-11 Fuck you, TG, you already know I'm tired due to working on the car. (sob) 23:43-57 �� 23:45-54 �� 23:46-09 �� 23:47-27 Huh. 23:47-50 Huh what. 23:48-36 CMF was born in the wrong generation 23:50-44 i presume cmf agrees 23:50-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs